Nightmare Nursery
by Gemini Star01
Summary: The DigiDestined spend the night in a nice-looking Scotish house. But all of a suden, each one is dying off, by thier own hands. What's causing this, and can they stop it before there's no one left?
1. The Attic Room

Would you believe I wrote this darn thing about a year ago? Well I did, and I put it up on TDE a little while ago, but here it is for you guys. I found this basic plot line in a copy of 'Archie's Pals 'n' Gals Double Digest' magazine from the super market, and the first though that popped into my strange little head was _"Gee, this would make a great Horror fic."_ So here it is…my strange little world of twisted dreams and expanded teenage comic book character story plots. It's been elaborated to make it more Digimon and more exciting (they never kill anyone important in those mags anyhow…) But warning here: Character Death! Several cases! Rated PG-13, as high as I ever go. (I am only thirteen, people) Couples: Takari (as always) Keneli (pops up every now and then) Sorato (sorry, Taiora fans) And I mean NO OFFENCE about the way the cap drivers speak. It's just the only thing I could think of to make 'em sound a bit…well, a bit old-English…in a way…

****

Disclaimer: I, being not old enough to drive, have no ownership, partnership, or merchandising chains that have anything to do with Digimon. T.K., Kari and Davis are 15, Yolei and Ken are 16, and Tai, Sora, and Matt are 19. Cody, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe don't appear in this story (Sorry, fans of those characters, but it was just too complicated) So, now that the intro is _finally _finished (crowd: Yea!) Let's get on with the show!

****

Nightmare From The Nursery

Chapter 1-The Attic Room

Kari glanced lazily out the window. High cliffs, covered in green grass, spread over most of her view from the small yellow taxi she was riding in. Bellow some of the lower ones, she could see the foam from the waves as they splashed up on the gagged brown rocks.

In the distance, she saw her destination. It was a very old looking house, getting closer as they rode on through the Scottish country side. It seamed rather beautiful and just a bit creepy, covered in vines all the way up its high turrets and many towers. You could hardly see the faded white paint and red roof through all the vines, which was probably all for the better in Kari's mind. Lately she'd been wanting something to scare her, something to creep her out. She'd been edgy for something, _anything_ to happened, ever since the Digimon decided to stick to the Digital World about two years ago.

She pulled her reddish-brown eyes away from the scenery and turned them to the people in the cab with her. The back area was big enough to fit three people comfortably, and four if they didn't mind being squished. On the other side was T.K., his head resting in his hand while he gazed comfortably out the window. His other hand held a pen over the blank page of the notebook in his lap, and Kari could tell that a poem was already coming into the works in his mind. Between them was Davis. He never had given up his crush on Kari, and neither her nor T.K. had ever asked each other out, or actually done anything but act like friends. So he was still his old, annoying self, although three years had hammered some brains into his two foot solid brick wall of a head. In the seat next to the driver was Tai, watching out the front window as they began to pull up to the house, and occasionally glancing back at the three behind him like the protective big brother he was.

"All right, 'ere ya are." the driver said, helping Kari out. "Watch yer step now, lassie. There's a gel."

The other taxi pulled up. Matt, Sora, and Yolei scrambled out of the back seat, while Ken climbed out of the front. Their luggage was quickly unloaded. "Hope ya have a pleasant stay, friends." the second driver said, tipping his hat to the three girls. "Beautiful scenery, this is."

"We'll be back for yeh the 'morrow mornin', am I correct?" the other driver said as the two began to climb into their cabs.

"That's right." Tai said, "Thank you for the ride."

Kari stepped up to the window, a roll of notes in her hand. "How much do we owe you?"

The old man took of his sunglasses and really got a good look of her face for a moment. His eyes widened. "N-no charge, miss." he said, tipping his hat with a shaky hand, "Not fer you. No charge."

Kari smiled. "Thank you!" she said.

A tear appeared in the man's eye, but he turned and rolled the window up. As he started the engine, Kari thought she could hear him say, "Seams like such a pity, the dear little thing…poor, poor Miss Nancy…"

She didn't pay much attention as the two yellow cabs drove away down the deserted dirt road. Her knapsack was slung over her shoulder and she was looking up at the house with the others. It looked a lot creepier up close. Most of the vines were dead, and the windows sat there, blank and black, like eyes staring out evilly over the kids. It sent shivers down her spine.

It was perfect.

"Well, let's get moving." Matt said, beginning to lug his suitcase up the stairs.

The others followed suit and soon each was settled into their own room, all on the first floor. Each one had picked one of the many bed rooms that they thought best suited them. Kari's had a large window that overlooked the high cliff the house sat on, looking over the deep blue ocean as waves crashed on the rocks half a mile below.

Sora had chosen the room next to Kari's. It was furnished beautifully in shades of green. Next to her was Tai, who's room was furnished in red, and next to him was Matt's, which had a small window that was just right for lighting the whole room with no lamps. Across from him was Ken's room, which was furnished in violet with a latter up to a small alcove in the top. On one side of him was Yolei, who's room was furnished in yellow, and Davis was on the other side, in a room furnished in orange and blue.

Kari stuck her head into T.K.'s room, across from hers. It had a single bed as the others did, but you couldn't tell what color the walls were because of the immense bookshelves that cover both walls, save the large window on the other side. He sat at a desk by that window, writing something down by the light of the sun.

"Hey T.K.!" she called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"We're all going to go explore the house, you wanna come?" she flashed him a winning smile. "Come on, it'll be fun."

T.K. grinned back and stood. "Okay. Let's go."

The group met in the hall. "Okay." Yolei said, "How 'bout we start at the top and work out way down?"

"Sounds good to me." Ken agreed.

"Okay then, let's get started." Davis said, leading the way to the stairs.

They came to the attic room. The girls let out almost excited gasps as they opened that final door. "It's a nursery!" Kari exclaimed, and the three young women quickly went to examine the various toys and dolls in the room.

"Girls." Tai said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, perk up Tai." Matt said, slapping his friend on the back, "There is something relatively quaint about this room."

'Quaint' was the perfect word. It was your usual little girl's room, with cute pink-and-white striped wall paper, a cute white bed with pink-and-white bed clothes, a cute pink-and-white doll house, and lots of oh-so-cute dolls and stuffed animals.

"Hey guys." T.K. called. He was over by the white dresser, looking at the pink-framed pictures. "Check out this old photo."

He showed them an old black-and-white photograph. It showed a man, probably in his forties, holding a smiling young girl of about seven. They could tell, even in the black and white, that she had long, brown hair. But it was her face that caught the most interest.

"Wow." Tai said. "That girl's face looks just like Kari!"

Davis got a goofy grin. "No wonder she's so cute."

Kari clobbered him in the back of the head with one of the pink-fringed pillows.

"Aw…" Sora cooed from the corner "This stuffed bear is so cute!"

She held up the brown toy. It had a pleasant looking smiled and small, black eyes. "So?" Matt said, "It looks just like any other stuffed bear."

Sora looked at it. "I dunno. I just thought it was cute."

Davis made a face. "Yeah, well, bear or no bear, this is getting too cute for me. Let's go check out some of the other rooms."

The others agreed and headed to the door. Kari turned back. Sora was still sitting on the bed, playing with the bear. "Coming, Sora?"

"Nah." Sora said, not looking up. "I think I'll stay here for a bit. I'll catch up to you later."

Kari shrugged. "Suit yourself." she muttered, closing the door behind her.

They searched through two more levels and found two libraries, three kitchens, and so many parlors and sitting rooms that they lost count. Davis sat down in one of the red-cushioned chairs in one of the huge tea rooms. "This is a big house." he gasped. "Who'd need all those stairs?"

"And it's so dark." Yolei said with a shiver. "It's kinda creepy."

"I like the dark." Kari said, examining a large cuckoo clock.

"What? Kari, you have the crest of Light!" Tai said, setting down the silver goblet he'd been looking at. "How could you like the dark?"

His sister shrugged. "I dunno. I just feel like I want something to happen…"

A scream suddenly pierced the air. It came from the floors above them. "Sora!" they cried in unison, and it was a mad rush up the stairs, Matt in the lead. 

The blonde-haired boy flung open the door to the nursery, Kari and T.K. at his heals as the others searched the lower levels. "Sora?" he called. "Sora!"

Kari looked at the bed. The bear was sitting there neatly, grinning at her like there was some private joke. His pawed hands were pointing towards the open window.

Kari instinctively grabbed the arm of the person nearest to her, which happened to be T.K. "Was that window open when we came up here before?"

The two younger ones stared at each other. Matt jerked suddenly in shock. At the same time, they rushed to the window and looked down.

Kari drew back, her hands clapped over her mouth to muffle a scream. T.K.'s eyes winded to the size of saucers. Matt dropped the coins he was holding out the window in horror.

The coins clambered softly to the grass, right next to Sora's hand where she lay lifeless on the ground.


	2. It's Just The Begining

Don't kill me 'cause I killed Sora first. It's just the thing that popped into my head. Small signs of Sorato in this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Digimon.

****

Chapter 2-It's Just Beginning

"I can't believe she fell out the window." Kari muttered. Matt was still sitting by the bed where they'd put Sora's body until she could be properly buried back in Japan. "How? Why?"

"Maybe she was leaning against the window and it opened on her." Yolei put in.

"Nah." Ken shook his head. "There was a pretty good lock on that thing. She couldn't have just undone it…"

"Suicide?" T.K. suggested.

"Why would she want to kill herself?" Tai asked. "She was happy, wasn't she?"

"Well, you know what they say." T.K. said with a shrug. "The people you least expect to do it are the ones that do."

Kari took one last look at Matt, then a worried glance at T.K. and disappeared into her room.

~ * ~ * ~

"Matt!" Kari called, sticking her head into the older boy's room. He was sitting on the bed, his back to her, reading a book in his lap. "What'd you want on the pizza?"

Matt turned. The little brown teddy bear Sora had found was in his arms. "Anything's fine with me."

Kari grinned. "I'm gonna put in your vote for pepperoni, just so Davis doesn't convince Tai to order mushrooms, anchovies and green peppers again." she began to leave, then turned back. "What are you doing with that bear?"

Matt looked down, almost surprised, at the bear in his arms. "I dunno. I just thought…it was cute. And it reminds me of Sora."

Kari gave him a little half-hearted nod, then turned and left again. As she walked down the hall, she stopped a moment to notice a very well decorated sword mounted on the wall. It looked like it had been taken special care of for years, and the blade was very sharp. "Wow. It reminds me of the ones Piedmon used to use, only smaller." she muttered, touching the silver and black helm. She turned and walked back down the hall.

As the girl turned the corner, a hand grasped one of the doorways. The figure walked slowly down the hall. In one hand hung a brown teddy bear, his black eyes gleaming in the pale light. The other reached slowly for the long, glistening blade…

"Matt! Dinner!" Kari called, "Hope you don't mind anchovies!"

No answer. Kari walked down the hall. "Matt!" she called again. "Come on, it's time for dinner!"

She came to Matt's room. Something about it made her almost afraid to open the door. But she did it anyway. "Matt, come on, it's…Matt?"

She looked around. She couldn't see him. "Matt? Yoo-hoo? Matt?"

Then she saw the bear. It sat on the bed, grinning at her like something hysterical had just happened. _"_What're you laughin' at?" she asked, walking over to the bed with her hands on her hips.

__

As she reached the bedside, she clapped her hands over her mouth and let out a terrified scream. Tai and T.K. were in there in an instant, Davis on the younger boy's heals and the others only two paces behind. "Kari!" Tai panted as he reached his sister's side. "What's the matter?"

Kari was shaking. "W-When I said I wanted something to happen, I-I didn't mean anything like this!" she gasped, pointing at something on the other side of the bed.

Tai took a deep breath and stepped forward. As he looked over the edge his face went pale. He turned back. "You better not see that, T.K."

T.K. took in a steadying breath. "I've seen some bad stuff, Tai. You of all people should know that."

Kari looked up at the tall fifteen-year-old boy. "I don't think you should look." she warned, gripping his arm. "It's…It's…"

T.K. pulled himself away from her and walked to the bed. Tai tried to stop him, but after a moment of muffled whispering the older boy gave way. T.K. gazed over the edge.

His bright blue eyes faded slightly and widened. His mouth fell open in sudden shock. His knees suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground. And he did something he hadn't done since the battle with MaloMyotismon.

He cried.

He sniffled and sniffed at first, trying to keep it in, not wanting the 'crybaby' label to get stuck back on his forehead, but in the end he couldn't hold it back, and he cried, sobbing into his arms as his head lay down on the bed. Kari came slowly forward, knelt on the ground beside him, and gave him a friendly, comforting hug.

Matt's eyes were closed and he looked at least normal, like he was asleep. But his hand was clutched around the helm of the sword that had hung on the wall. The blade glistened in the pale moonlight.

The blade that had been buried deep into his chest.

~ * ~ * ~

T.K. was close to over come with grief when they cleaned Matt's lifeless form and lay him back down on the bed. He just kept muttering to himself, staring at the floor, his eyes clouded with memories of his brother. Kari tried her best to comfort as they sat together on one of the many couches in one of the many sitting rooms. Davis gave the two an annoyed look, but he did have the brains to stay away for this. (I told you they'd managed to hammer_ something _into his empty head)

He turned back to Tai. "Another suicide." he said grimly, "It's definite this time."

Yolei disappeared up the stairs to move the teddy bear back to its spot in the nursery. Tai sighed as he looked at his old friend's face. "Yeah." he said slowly. "Yeah. He must of done it 'cause of Sora. He cared for her a lot."

Ken glanced at Tai sternly. "Don't you go doing anything crazy." he warned. "That's Sora and Matt. Probably your two closest friends. It'll be hard enough just keeping track of T.K. so _he _doesn't lose it. So don't you go and do anything. We don't want to lose you too."

~ * ~ * ~

"Goodnight, everyone." Yolei called.

Ken sighed as he opened the door to his room. "I'm not gonna get a wink all night."

Kari glanced over at her DNA Digivolve partner. "Yolei." she said slowly, "What do you have behind your back?"

Yolei blinked. "What? This?"

She pulled out the small, brown teddy bear, his black eyes gleaming at them playfully.

"What are you doing with that?" Kari gasped.

Yolei looked defensive. "I just need something to hold onto tonight, okay?" she said. "Sora and Matt are dead! I can't just take that. I…I just need this…"

She vanished into her room. Kari put a finger to her lips. "I wonder…" she shook her head. "Nah." she muttered and disappeared into her own room.

~ * ~ * ~

Kari walked into the kitchen the next morning to a roomful of relieved faces. Tai stirred his coffee sleepily. The others looked very weary, but also like they were on the verge of shouting, "Yahoo!" and leaping into the air.

"We're outta here today." Ken sighed, taking a bite of cereal as Kari sat down.

"No more deaths. No more suicide. No more creepy old house with too many rooms." Tai murmured.

Kari looked over to the right of her. T.K. sat there. He dropped two pieces of sugar into his tea and watched them dissolve with a slight interest. She frowned. "Hey T.K., you alright?"

T.K. looked up, looking pained and weary with big bags under his eyes. "I didn't sleep a wink last night." he said sleepily. "Every time I dropped off I kept dreaming of swords and windows and bodies and that little brown bear just glaring at me with those big, dark eyes…"

Kari touched his shoulder. "Is that all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "There was that little girl in the picture upstairs." he looked at her. "The one that looks like you. And…oh, my head!"

He held his head in his hands and messaged his temples. Kari nodded sadly and looked around. "Hey." she said suddenly. "Where's Yolei?"

Davis took a bite of toast. "I think she's still in bed." he said. "Why?"

"The cab'll be here soon." Kari stood. "If she wants any breakfast, she needs to wake up now."

T.K. stood. "I've got a bad feeling about this." he said, not really seeing anything in front of him. He walked quickly down the hall and knocked on Yolei's door. 

"Yolei?" he called. "Are you in there?"

No answer. The others stood. "Yolei!" T.K. called again, pounding this time. "Answer already! It's me, T.K.!"

The others gathered around him. "It's too quiet in there." Ken whispered. "Something's not right."

"Yolei!" T.K. shouted. "Answer now, we're coming in!"

He turned the knob and opened the door. The kids looked in.

Yolei lay under her blankets, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling. Her face was ghastly white and pale, and she looked blank and zombie-like. "Yolei?" Ken asked, coming to her bedside. He shook her. "Yolei? Are you okay? Yolei?"

He shook her harder. She didn't move. Davis bent down and picked up her wrist. He felt it, then moved to her neck. He put and ear to her chest. He looked up. "I can't find a heartbeat." he said shakily. "I think she's…"

"Dead." Tai whispered. "Just like Sora and Matt."

"But how?" Ken asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "How?"

Kari had a strange hunch. She leaned down and looked under the bed. A small, empty, glass bottle lay under the bed. She picked it up, looked at the label, and her faced paled. "Kari?" Tai asked. "You okay?"

Kari shakily held out the bottle in her hand. The label said 'Guaranteed Sleep Aid'. Ken paled. "Oh no…"

Kari nodded. They looked at Yolei, then, one-by-one, moved slowly out the door.


	3. Terror Comes To An End

So? What'd you think? Is it good? Really good? Even better? Please tell me! This is the LAST chapter!  
**Disclaimer: **I, in absolutely no way, form or style, own Digimon. Enjoy the final, thrill-packed, episode!

****

Chapter 3-The Terror Comes To An End

T.K. shook his head like he was trying to get water out of his ears. He sat on the couch of one of the sitting rooms, this one furnished in green. His packed bag sat next to him.

"Where are those drivers?" Tai asked the air. "I wanna get outta here."

Kari felt something dark close in around her. She leapt to her feet. "That's it, I am LEAVING!" she cried, and ran for the front door.

But when she got there, she stopped short, let out a scream and almost fainted. She stumbled away as Tai and Davis grabbed the old man outside and pulled him in. "No no, ladies! It's just old Ben, now. Don't be hurtin' old Ben!"

"By gum." Ken whispered. "It's the cab driver!"

"What are you doin' around here?" Tai demanded. "What's going on?"

"Have you been killing our friends?" Davis asked, jabbing a thumb down the hall.

"No, ladie. It ain't me." the man said. 

"What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.

"I live here, at the old boathouse at the foot of the cliffs." the man sighed. "This is my home. I used to have a nice room, just under the attic. Used to hear the wind through the door at night. Then the Mistress died and…and _she _came along…"

"She?" Tai asked.

"Miss Evelyn! Cold eyes and a tongue of syrup, she had! Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth! She was a bad one, she was!"

"Who was she?" Davis asked.

"When the mistress died, she was taken in as governess to poor little Miss Nancy! Poor, poor little Nancy…

"I was a servant boy at the time. Miss Evelyn…she was in cahoots with _him_ down below, if you lads know what I mean. The minute she came in the house, she set her sites on becoming Master's new wife. But the Master, he did never give her a second look…"

The old man wiped his eyes. "An' then Miss Evelyn brought that…that _thing_ into the house! An' it smiled at Miss Nancy an' it made poor Nancy's eyes go all hollow."

"What?" Ken asked.

"The bear! That horrid plaything of the devil!"

"Of course!" T.K. snapped his fingers. "Sora, Matt, and Yolei were all touching the bear right before they were killed!"

"What happened, Ben?" Tai asked the old man.

"That night, Miss Nancy went a'missin'. She was found out in the soaking rain, drenched to the very bone, that _thing_ grinning evilly in her very arms!

"She lay near death for weeks after that little episode! Pneumonia almost got her, but the doctor pulled her through! And for a few days, she was her old sweet self again. Then Miss Evelyn put that thing back in her little arms, and the life went out of her eyes once again!"

The man wiped his eye and blew his nose before he continued. "The next morning, that bear was found at the edge of the cliff, smiling brightly at the clear blue sky! And all they found of poor Miss Nancy was a few foot prints, leading off the edge of the cliff. That _thing_ lead her to her death, over the edge of the cliff. Master left that day and never returned!"

"And rotten old Miss Evelyn?" Davis asked.

"Never saw her again, either!" the man said. "Disappeared in a puff of smoke for all I know!"

The gang looked around the room at the sudden blast of cold air. "Hey!" Tai cried suddenly. "Where's Kari?"

They split up and ran franticly through the house for the missing girl. After a moment, T.K. shouted, "Tai! Look!"

Kari's wide window was open. And past it, you could see Kari, walking straight for the cliffs, the bear grinning where it was held at her side. Like Little Nancy, eyes glazed and lifeless, deep in the spell of the devilish thing, she was heading for death at the cliff's edge.

"Kari, stop!" T.K. shouted, sprinting out the window.

"Grab her, T.K.!" Ken cried.

"She's gonna jump!" Tai yelled.

Kari's foot lifted to touch nothing but air. Seconds before she toppled away, T.K.'s hands clutched her blouse and yanked her back to solid ground. The devil's disciple plunged down onto the rocks below.

Kari fell back into T.K., sending them both crashing to the ground. She lay there, unconcious, the boys not sure if she was even breathing.

T.K. slid out from under her, then knelt down beside her. He felt for a pulse, then gentle slapped her cheeks, just a few taps on each one to try and wake her up. "Come on, kid." he whispered. "Wake up. Come on, wake up!"

Kari groaned. Her auburn-brown eyes slowly opened. "Five more minutes?" she asked.

T.K. smiled as the others hurried over, Davis turning red in the face. T.K. helped Kari stand. "What happened?" she groaned, holding her head. "All I remember is going up to examine that bear, then…"

Tai touched her shoulder. "It's over now." he whispered. "That bear killed our friends. Now it's gone."

"Where?" Kari asked.

The boys pointed down the cliff. Kari looked for a second, then walked to the edge. She picked up a rock and through it down. "Good riddance."

The guys smiled. Ben wiped his eye. "Praise the Lord." he whispered, then turned. "Let's get out of here, fellas. Help me with the bags and…"

"Let's go." Ken sighed.

After a furry of packing and then leaping into the back of Ben's taxi, the kids left that horrid spot forever, relieved that the creature would never hurt anyone again.

At least, that's what they _thought…_

****

The End…


End file.
